


Kindergarten Piracy

by ultravioletwinters (sabelle768)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, F/M, Gen, Kids, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabelle768/pseuds/ultravioletwinters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro is starting kindergarten along with his lively class of pirates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. School is About to Begin...

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe will have an update soon ;)

Zoro waved to his father and ran to the door which was surrounded by other kids. He desperately looked through the heads, hoping to find the short, raven hair that he had been longing to see all summer. He found it at last, standing still near the door.   
“Mi-San! Hello!”  
“O, Zoro. Hi.”  
His black feathery hair ruffled as he nodded slightly. “You got better?” Mihawk asked, holding his wooden toy sword up.   
“Yep! Look!”   
Zoro picked up two sticks and wielded them nitoryu style.   
“Tiger trap!” He yelled as he pinpointed an ant, enclosing it with the ends of the sticks, brushing another boy’s sleeve.   
“Oi, be careful Marimo!”  
“Hey, you! You need to watch where you were standing, dummy!”  
“Don’t make me mad!!” The blond readied himself to kick Zoro’s shins, and Zoro raised his sticks.   
“Stop, dummies. Don’t fight!” Yelled the lone girl in the class. She walked over and pinched their ears.   
“Peroooona-chan~~ I loove when you pinch my ears~~~” Sanji swooned, tears in his eyes.   
“Stop it Pero-chan..” Zoro frowned.   
A tired-eyed boy approached, dragging an allergy mask behind him. He walked up to  
“Oi! Cora-San! How are you?”  
A perpetually smiling boy who had not yet chimed in waved.   
“Good, good to know.”  
“O, Law-kun, Cora-kun, hi!” Zoro broke free from Perona’s grasp and ran over. Mihawk followed, not wanting to deal with Sanji.   
“Ey, Zoro-ya, Mihawk-ya.” He smiled a bit. “Nice to see you.”  
Corazon nodded happily.   
There was suddenly a loud engine revving nearby. A skinny but top heavy child ran over, and rolled his arms in circles.   
“Heeeey~ everybody~~ Franky is here!”  
He posed, yelling, “SUUUUUPERR~”  
“Franky!” Yelled a chorus of voices. Everyone ran over, excited.   
“Franky! Did you bring your robot?”  
“Super! Hi Franky!”  
“Fra-ya, hello!”  
“Indeed I did-” Franky replied, posing again. He reached into his toy toolbox.   
“Heeeere he is!!”  
The kids yelped in anticipation.   
“Frankyyyyyyyy SHOGUN!!!!”  
He held it up to the sky, lion king style.  
“YAY!” Yelled all the children besides Corazon, he just jumped happily.   
Brook stepped next to Franky, his best friend.   
“We’re all here now~ let’s sing a song!”  
Brook held his toy whale up to use as a microphone and started singing.   
“La la laaaa~”  
Everyone else quieted down and listened. Mihawk smiled, Zoro closed his eyes, Sanji tried to hold Perona’s hand and she edged towards Zoro. Law watched in wonder, and Corazon clapped his hands together. Brook smiled and kept on singing as Franky danced behind him.


	2. Food

Soon, everyone was in the classroom. The children all sat together on pillows in the front of the room, and the teacher smiled.

"Hi everyone! I'm Mr. Luffy, your new teacher. We're going to have a great time this year!" The kids all giggled and smiled, a chorus of voices responded,

"Yes Mr. Luffy!"

He seemed really nice. Zoro knew that he'd like Mr. Luffy, he was determined to do his best in the class. A woman walked into the room with a steaming cup of coffee.

"Luffy, you left the fridge open! Don't do that again.You now owe me five beli." She walked to the front and stood next to Mr. Luffy. "I'm Ms. Nami, your assistant teacher. Hopefully you'll be able to learn in this class."

"Yes, Ms. Nami!" the kids replied in a robotic fashion. Ms. Nami sat down on a pillow next to Mr. Luffy and sighed. "Ms. Nico is coming to say hi to you all in a minute, and she's the principal. Be nice to her, kids."

"Yes Miss Nami~" Sanji giggled, scooting nearer to her. Zoro rolled his eyes. The door suddenly opened, and a tall woman stepped in. Her hair was long and black, and she was wearing a nice jacket and skirt. Sanji stared at her, in wonder.

"Miss Nico is so pretty!" he whispered to Franky.

"She is Super pretty!" Franky whispered back. Corazon blinked. A young man with a very long nose followed her into the room, along with a broad, hairy man with kind eyes.

"Hello, children! I'm Ms. Nico, your principal. This is Mr. Usopp, my secretary, and Doctor Tony, the school nurse."

Mr. Usopp smiled at the kids, and waved to Ms. Nami, who smiled and waved back. Sanji scooted even closer to her. Doctor Tony smiled at the kids.

"Come to me if you need any help! I can fix you up, good as new." The kids all replied with a cheerful "Okay!" and Dr. Tony smiled.

"All right, kids, have a great day! I'm going over to see Mr. Kid's class now. Bye bye!"

"Bye Bye Ms. Nico!"

The other two trailed out behind her, and the door closed.

 

"Now, class, I have a fun game to help us remember what we like," Luffy said.

"Yay!" the class responded. Luffy explained the game.

"First you say your name, and then say your favorite food!"

"Okaaay!"

"Ok, let's go!"

First up was Brook. "I'm Brook, and I like milk, it's good for your bones, yohoho!!"

"I'm Perona, I like cute foods. Like lollipops."

"I'm Sanji and I love spicy pasta with fish~"

"I'm Franky, and I think hamburgers are suuuuper! And cola!!"

Someone giggled, and Nami shushed them.

"I'm Dracule. I like grapes."

"I'm Law.... I like Onigiri..."

"..." Corazon didn't say anything. Law realized this and spoke for him.

"This is Corazon... He doesn't really have a favorite food."

"Law, why didn't you let Corazon speak?" asked Nami.

"He doesn't like speaking..."

"He doesn't like speaking? Shishihsi, we'll see what happens then~" Laughed Luffy.

"Anyways, I'm Zoro. I also like onigiri. And meat."

"Wow, Zoro! My favorite food is meat, any type of meat, yum~" Luffy chirped.

"To finish off, I'm Ms. Nami and I like tangerines."

"Ok, everyone! Now that we all know each other, let's start with some free time to get to know your new nakama!" Luffy smiled and turned to Nami. "This year is going to be so fun!"


	3. Words

"My my, what do we have here?" Ms. Nami sighed through clenched teeth. She had heard Perona's shrill voice from behind the very unfortunately placed bookcase.

"A problem," Perona retorted. "Duh."

"I can see that, dear."

Zoro's small hand released Sanji's hair, and Sanji removed the toe of his shoe from Zoro's shin as they both shamefully raised their heads to Ms. Nami's unforgiving glare.

"He's sorry, Ms. Nami-" 

Zoro scowled at the traitorous little curly-browed blond.

"That's not going to cut it." Nami scolded.

"Uh, _je voulais dire_..." Sanji mumbled, "We're sorry for misbehaving!"

Zoro's eyes widened as the boy's mouth formed his response. Not only did his idiot rival apologize on his behalf, he used strange words he'd never heard before!

"Well put. I'll let you off the hook this time, mister. Or should I say _monsieur._ " She giggled.

Perona wandered back over to the boys, mostly drawn by the look of disbelief on Zoro's face. She looked on as Zoro, flustered, asked Sanji what he said. Sanji replied, harshly at first, but then stuttered into a soft voice that she couldn't quite hear. She walked closer to them, curious about Sanji's response.

"Well, I didn't mean to let that slip out, but it's French. I've been speaking it as long as my dad has heard me speak... he tells me goodnight in French every day..."

Perona had drifted too close, and the private moment dissipated as she spoke. 

"You speak French?! Say something cute!!" 

Sanji's cheeks reddened as he grabbed her hand.

"Don't tell anyone, ok? I didn't even want anyone to know."

"Ok~"

"Uhh...  _tu es très mignon_..." he mumbled, glancing over at Zoro momentairly. Zoro happened to be looking away, and Sanji's eyes drooped. 

"Awesome! I don't know what that means but I'm sure it's nice! Bye bye!" Perona chirped, and still lively, bounded away to Dracule. 

Zoro looked back at Sanji and bit his lip, trying to remember what he had muttered to Perona. He almost asked, when Sanji noticed his attention.

"Do... you want to know how to say anything?"

"Uh.. yeah, um, how do you say... you're a stupid head!?"

Sanji almost lost it. His tender five-year-old heart hurt. He decided to mess with Zoro as retaliation, masking the sting with a calm voice.

"It's, ah... ___Je pense que tu es beau_."

Zoro instantly regretted what he had said. He saw Sanji's hurt in his eyes and heard it in his voice. He quietly whispered the phrase back at Sanji, and his guilt drove him to give the boy a hug, and a whisper

"A stupid head in a good way."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PARDON MY FRENCH.  
> Because I don't know French haha  
> Thank you to SanjiMayu for help with the French!!


End file.
